


Recovery/痊愈

by AprilDayEver



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Gen, Post Justice League, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilDayEver/pseuds/AprilDayEver
Summary: 正义联盟是从何时开始宛如一个家庭的？布鲁斯对此一无所知。





	Recovery/痊愈

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [recovery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769425) by [knoxoursavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior). 



Recovery/痊愈

作者：knoxoursavior

译者：矢车菊的断章

地址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/12769425/chapters/29134200?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#main](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12769425/chapters/29134200?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#main)

授权：有。

Summary：正义联盟是从何时开始宛如一个家庭的？布鲁斯对此一无所知。

 

戴安娜太了解他了。

 

有些时候，布鲁斯怀疑阿尔弗雷德会偷偷把他的消息透露给戴安娜。因为每一次，在他承受着苦难、却快要到达极限时，戴安娜总是翩然而至。布鲁斯抗议过；一次。而戴安娜只是翻了个白眼，笑话着他。这几乎很……令人惊叹，因为戴安娜能够清晰了解他是怎样的人，却依然，为他，留在他身边。

 

不。布鲁斯认为，他此生从未见过如同戴安娜一般的女性。

 

**

 

“那只是个测验吗？”事情发生后，戴安娜问道。

 

布鲁斯让自己注视着前路，深深呼吸。他的工作已经结束了，他已经做得足够多了。

 

“是的。”布鲁斯说。

 

戴安娜点了点头，但是她的双唇依旧紧抿成一条直线，神色忧虑。

 

布鲁斯转过了身。他从来都无法对她说谎。

 

**

 

成为克拉克的朋友，这是一个循序渐进的过程。

 

布鲁斯必须要隐藏好自己，尝试着不要无意间县露出他完全知道，当克拉克报道他自己真正感兴趣的主题时是什么样子，也不能暴露出他知道克拉克总是在哪里为路易斯买花，或者曾经每一次克拉克回到堪萨斯的时候他都最喜欢吃什么。有时候布鲁斯就是克制不住，那时他会邀请克拉克出来，去一家他知道克拉克喜欢的咖啡厅，仅仅为了看见当克拉克啜饮一口咖啡时所露出的微笑。

 

克拉克的微笑是对这个世界的保证，告诉这世界一切都好。布鲁斯认为这是他曾见过的最美丽的事物……之一。

 

**

 

“妈抱怨说你再也不来我家了，”克拉克说。而布鲁斯刚刚接起电话，还没来得及说你好。

 

“我可不想贸然打扰。”布鲁斯回答。

 

“如果不是你，我们都没法要回这个农场，”克拉克这么说，而是的，这是事实，没错。但布鲁斯认为这并不值得什么。他为这家人所做的善事并不能抵消他的恶行，可接下来——

 

“我知道他们会爱死你带来的阿尔弗雷德点心，”克拉克说。“我猜妈和路易斯很喜欢他做的酸橙派？”

 

布鲁斯没有一个真实的理由来对他说“不”，而且克拉克会知道他在说谎的因为阿尔弗雷德会告诉他，或者阿尔弗雷德会告诉戴安娜然后戴安娜会告诉他。看上去这些日子以来所有人都在合伙欺负他了。

 

“我八点到。”

 

**

 

和巴里的相处要更容易一点。

 

巴里是满满的笑容，是坚韧，是隐藏起来的痛楚。布鲁斯注视着巴里，他看见一个孩子，急切的想要证明自己、渴望得到喜爱。接到巴里的电话、涉足他的其中一个案件，这并不困难。倾听巴里嘟囔着上一次他探视他父亲的事情、这天早些时候他怎么同依瑞斯谈话，还有他想要怎样改进自己的战斗制服，这些都并不困难。

 

同巴里的相处更容易一点，是因为布鲁斯知道他对于巴里意味着什么。曾经，他也曾处于类似的位置上。

 

（但是，不。巴里并不是迪克，也不是杰森。）

 

“你不必真的过来中心城，你知道的，”巴里说着，来回摆弄着自己的领带，“我不是说我不想要你在这儿，布鲁斯，因为我的确这么希望的。但是我很确定你会有更好的事情要去做——高谭会一切顺利吗？如果你不在哪里——我不是说你的城市是一团糟啦，但是我听说那里事态都很紧张的，所以——你知道的。”

 

布鲁斯对此一清二楚，但是在高谭，他也有可以信任托付的人。一步一步，当有必要时他可以试着离开她一会儿——这感觉比以往容易了一点——但也仅此一会儿。

 

“不必。这件事很重要。”布鲁斯回答。

 

“这只是个证书。我是说这甚至不是一个真的学位！该死，我很抱歉——”

 

“我已经在这里了，巴里，而且这并不仅仅只是一个证书。你为此付出了很大努力，”布鲁斯说。他停了下来，有更多话语就在嘴边，但他不确定这些话到底会不会受欢迎。可是紧接着，他想起来有许多人不厌其烦的、无数次的告诉他：就直接对他人吐露心声，这不会把什么搞砸的。

 

“我为你骄傲。”布鲁斯说。

 

巴里露出的笑容宛如阳光一样明亮。

 

**

 

维克多同阿尔弗雷德谈话的次数比同布鲁斯的还要多。这一点，在布鲁斯的角度看来，暗示着许多信息。

 

有些时候，当维克多同他的父亲产生争执之后，维克多会来到蝙蝠洞，帮阿尔弗雷德和布鲁斯升级技术。理所当然，布鲁斯知道这些争执是因为他监控着全体联盟成员，而他也知道，他能了解那些争执是因为维克多允许他这样做。

 

布鲁斯能处理好这种信任。

 

**

 

“你知道，维克多先生，如果你想要谈谈，我就在这里，随时准备倾听。”阿尔弗雷德说，“布鲁斯老爷也是同样；我想。而联盟中其余的成员也是如此。”

 

布鲁斯本不该听着这个的。他或许应当离开这里，把时间和空间留给他们。可他也同样关心。

 

“我很好，阿尔弗雷德。谢谢你。”维克多说。布鲁斯之前曾听见过一次这句话，也就是说阿尔弗雷德可能听见了三次。布鲁斯清楚地知道这句话多半是个谎言，而且他凭借经验知道，阿尔弗雷德很清楚这就是个幌子。

 

“当然啦，维克多先生。”阿尔弗雷德说，因为他知道何时应当追问。而其余的时候，他从不多言。

 

布鲁斯希望他们永远不会到达追问的时刻。因为维克多如此年轻，如此聪明，不应该遭受比他已经经受过的更多的苦难。

 

“我发誓，如果我自己承受不住了，我会告诉你们的。”维克多说。

 

“希望如此。”阿尔弗雷德回答，而布鲁斯同样这般认为。

 

**

 

亚瑟是——好吧，他是亚瑟。

 

布鲁斯本不该同他相处的如此之亲密并且意识到他们俩都是个混球。但他们的确是。他们在戴安娜不得不把正在玩闹着的巴里和克拉克分开、并且告诉维克多找点乐子放松一下的时候，互相交换着眼神。有些时候，布鲁斯和亚瑟坐在一起喝酒，只是因为在他妈的亚特兰蒂斯当一个国王可真他妈的难，而照看一整个高谭市也叫人操蛋得精疲力尽。

 

亚瑟就是亚瑟，而有时，当他需要来上一杯的时候，亚瑟从未让布鲁斯感到独自一人。

 

**

 

“来一轮？”亚瑟问。而——操，他们刚刚结束一场战斗，而布鲁斯真的、真的，不该这么做。

 

“就一杯。”布鲁斯回答。因为他会为滑下喉咙的灼烧感与胃里的温暖感激不尽。

 

“我不会告密的，”亚瑟说，就好像这管用似的。布鲁斯从来没法在阿尔弗雷德面前隐瞒下任何事情，而联盟里的其他任何人，都能用这种或那种方法闻到他们呼吸里的酒精味儿。

 

但布鲁斯认为，能够和亚瑟短暂交谈的感觉很好。这让他能够暂时逃离，假装自己不会在意识到他离开高谭太久的一瞬间，就奔向高谭的怀抱。

 

布鲁斯叹了口气。

 

“或许两杯。”

 

**

 

正义联盟是从何时开始感觉更像一个大家庭的，布鲁斯对此一无所知。不过，在以前，同迪克、同杰森，同芭芭拉在一起的时候，这也曾经发生过。因此，未来或许还值得期待。

 

END


End file.
